A Warrior's Heart
by LoneWolf9897
Summary: They told him the war was over, they told him that the only way for peace was for him to marry the enemy. Will this warrior be able to protect the ones he loves or will he fail them all again? Only one thing is certain he has been given a mission to protect the young Weiss Schnee with his life and that's what he's going to do. Mass update, won't be posting a new chapter in a while
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, the ones who do are Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. **

**What I do own is all of my OC's that will appear.**

** So without further delay... Sit back relax and enjoy the stories**

People Talking - "This is unacceptable!"

People Thinking - 'Sucks to be him.'

Speaking Another Language/Translation - "_Ta'se nios fear'ra basna bheith" **(It is better to die than to live a coward)**_

Radio/Scroll talking - **"This is Alpha-098 to Wolf den over."**

* * *

When I was a small boy my father would often tell me the stories and legends of old. One of his favorite stories was an ancient _Hì'landar _tale that has been passed down by my people for generations.

The legend tells of a warrior unlike any other, a Warrior who possed the strength of ten men and who was so skilled with a blade it was believed he was the son of Mor'du the God of war. In his youth, the Warrior lived a relatively peaceful life defending his clan and country from both foreign conquerors and other rival clans. Until one day after a being injured during a brutal battle the Warrior met a Val'kry, warrior priestesses that are bound to the God's.

Time passed and the two meet many times again eventually falling in love and decided to marry, something that was forbidden for the Val'kry due to her being a servant of the God's. The two married in secret away from the eyes of the Gods, living happily for a short time; until they were discovered.

Angered at this forbidden union the Gods killed the Val'kry and cursed the Warrior with invulnerability to Metal, wood, fire, water, dust, and aura. Ensuring that the Warrior would find an honorable death to enter Valhalla, reuniting with his love; for no weapon on Remnant could kill him.

Many years later, a great war broke out, spreading throughout the land like wildfire, leaving no one unburned. War was large and intense eventually the Warrior joined the war with his clan, hoping that maybe he could defy the God's one last time reuniting with his love. But this war like all war has no happy endings, as it raged on many lost their lives in the conflict; including the Warriors' whole clan. While he remained, watching helplessly as they all fell before his eye's leaving him bitter and alone; thanks to his curse.

With the death of his clan, the Warrior abandons the war, having seen enough bloodshed to last several lifetimes, wondering Remnant faraway from the near constant war and death that was around at the time. Hoping to rot away for the rest of his life no longer caring to find an honorable death so he could enter Valhalla reuniting with all of his loved ones. The Warrior wondered the land like a lone wolf separated from its pack howling a sad and mournful tune. But alas even in exile the Warriors skill was well known, so warriors throughout the land would seek him out and challenge him to a battle. Faced with all these challenges the Warrior excepted, armed with the naive hope that maybe he could finally meet the sweet release of death, a feeling that has been denied him for so many years.

As time passed on and the challenges increased, the Warriors skill in combat was so great he was able to face armies of warriors single-handedly. As a tribute to his legendary skill's, he was given the name Beowulf meaning The ferocious Lone Wolf in ancient Highlic. For like a lone wolf Beowulf wandered the land alone, a wandering warrior cursed to fight till the end of time.

As a boy that story always confused me, it was different than the other stories my father use to tell me. It wasn't a story of a brave warrior uniting all of the clans as one, or of a brilliant general that was able to outsmart the Atlesian navy. It didn't even have a happy ending like the other stories my father use to tell, no the hero only ever experienced pain and hardship, while the only thing he desired denied to him at every turn. That used to baffle me as a child, I could never comprehend the fact that the hero lost until I got older and joined the Hi'landar Defense Force that I realized how truly realistic the tale was. As I get older I'm often reminded of this story, and I can't help but notice how eerily similar my life is compared to the Legend of the Beowulf.

I am Beowulf Skiraza, son of Kad Skiraza, also known as the Lightning Fang, and this is my story.

* * *

**Author Note: Hi I am LoneWolf and this is my first attempt at a fanfiction I hope you enjoy it, please leave a review and give me your opinion and some criticism. For those that have been following my story from the start, I want to thank you guys and tell you that I think this is a much better prologue. I'm planning to start a mass update by combining some of my chapters changing them up a bit and making them a little longer.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, the ones who do are Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. **

**What I do own is all of my OC's that will appear.**

** So without further delay... Sit back relax and enjoy the stories**

People Talking - "This is unacceptable!"

People Thinking - 'Sucks to be him.'

Speaking Another Language/Translation - "_Ta'se nios fear'ra basna bheith" **(It is better to die than to live a coward)**_

Radio/Scroll talking - **"This is Alpha-098 to Wolf den over."**

* * *

Unknown POV

* * *

A Platoon of Atlesian soldiers are found patrolling the border separating the Kingdom of Atlas and the Kingdom of Bata'le. Even though they had an extra detachment of Atlesian Knights, none of them were set at ease, a majority of the soldiers were hardened veterans of the Winter War so they understood the dangers of these ancient mountains, for the Grimm weren't the only thing to fear.

Many of the Soldiers were tense and alert, with muscles at the ready, not appreciating being so far behind enemy lines, as they marched in silence. "Sir permission to speak?" a fresh-faced private wearing the basic Atlesian uniform asked timidly, no longer able to handle the tense atmosphere that has been building up since they first left the compound one week ago.

"Permission granted." the Sargent begrudgingly answered as he walked on not really wanting to answer the private.

"Sir, how come were here patrolling the border?" the private asked curiously upset that they haven't seen some action the whole week. "I mean come on the main fighting is happening hundreds of miles away, isn't there a war going on? We should be on the front killing as many of those Shellheads as we can!" he exclaims passionately hoping to gain some glory before the war ends.

A large soldier carrying a machine gun behind him lets out a bitter laugh, "War's been over for a long time kid."

"Well if the war is over why the hell are we still here, a hundred miles behind enemy line, freezing our asses off, if there's no one out here to shoot!?"

"Shut the fuck up boy." A soldier with a cybernetic arm in front of the private sneers, "Its Shines like you that always die first, this is the best I've ever seen of the war so don't ruin it, with your hunger for fucking glory!"

The private opens his mouth to respond back to that insult but is stopped by his friend next to him, another fresh-faced private like him. "Hey Blu, just stow it alright, we're here deal with it."

Blu turns to his friend greatly offended that he didn't defend him. "Grey. Are you telling me that you're ok with this boring assignment?"

"Look at them Blu!" Grey remarked as he motioned towards the rest of the group, "Look at their eyes, how they carry themselves. It's clear they have been here since the start of the war."

Blu looks at the rest of the grizzled veterans unimpressed, "Gee they look good for a couple of eighty-year-olds," Blu snarked back sarcastically taking his friends' word literally even though the official intense fighting started two years ago.

"Shut up Privates!"The Sargent commanded having enough of their chatter, "Before you get us, all killed. We're almost at the checkpoint, try to keep it down until then."

The two Privates stiffened. "Of course, sir!" They replied instinctively still used to how stuff worked at boot camp.

The group continued to march in silence as they made their way to the mountains, "You never really answered my question, sir?" Blu asked regaining his courage back.

"We're here to reinforce Thunderhead pass and hold it until told otherwise to ensure that no more Hi'landar reinforcements arrive. The council want's one final offensive before we start negotiations and we're here to make sure it's successful."

The moment those words leave the Sargent's mouth a supernatural mist starts to creep up on the platoon greatly hindering their sight, the Sargent lifts his hand signaling for the patrol to stop.

"Something isn't right," the head scout mumbles after seeing a shadowy figure hidden in the mist, "Sir we got incoming."

"Send in the Knights to investigate and have all guns aimed in the general direction." The Sargent calls as he starts organizing the troops into a defensive line as all of them aim towards the figure.

"Yes sir." the scout nods back before completing his orders and sending a majority of their Knights to an unknown fate.

They hear fighting as the soldier's nerves start to run wild watching desperately as they watch the shadowy figures in the mist, a single gunshot rings out finishing the fight, then a long period of silence erupts spreading fear and uncertainty in the group.

"We're all going to die" Blu mumbles to himself starting to lose his nerve thanks to the tense and fearful atmosphere.

"AK-1536 report!" the Sargent yells to one of the missing knights, he is responded with a long and eerie wolf cry echoing all around them making their spines tingle. "AK-1547 report!" No response. Silence once again encompasses the group; a large circular object is thrown towards.

"Grenade!" Someone yells as all hell breaks loose and the sound of gunfire fills the air.

The Sargent stops firing to reload and notices that the remaining knights haven't fired a single shot, he looks around noticing that there was no gunfire coming from the mist towards them. He signals for his men to cease fire and one by one they comply with his orders slowly getting up confused while the veterans scorn themselves for acting like a bunch of jumpy privates.

"You thought we were going to die." Grey laughed smirking at his friends' embarrassment.

Gunfire erupted from their left flank hitting the last Knights, "Return fire!" the Sargent yelled. The rest of the squad turn their rifles opening fire at the tree line as they start gaining casualties.

A bright flash occurs, and the gunfire erupts from behind them catching them by surprise inflicting even more to the Atlesian lines. The remaining soldiers quickly turn around to return fire, multiple flashes occur with sporadic gunfire erupting all around them killing the rest leaving only the Sargent and the two Privates Grey and Blu alive but bloodied.

A tall man wearing black and grey colored armor emerge from the smoke looking like death himself as he lifts his head up slowly revealing a frightening skull painted on the visor of his helmet.

"The Demon of the Hunt." the Sargent whispers fearfully recognizing the menacing skull, he knew all the stories told around the campfire about the Demon of the Hunt, they told of how the Demon was unbeatable, able to disappear then reappear anywhere on the battlefield, and so far the stories seem true. "Take him down!" he yelled starting to open fire on him unloading as many rounds of dust he can trying to kill the man; no Demon in front of him.

The Warrior lets out a haunting laugh as the bullets deflect off his armor, walking towards the frightened group he reaches for Hi'landar arming sword strapped to his back. The Sargent pulls out his knife and rushes the Warrior hoping to catch him off guard, reacting instinctively the Warrior steps away from the Sargent's attack, unsheathes the sword strapped to his back covering it with lightning and slashes at the Sargent's exposed back, breaking his aura in a single blow and knocking him out of the fight; permanently.

Seeing how hopeless the situation was both Privates dropped their weapons and raised their hands, "We surrender!" Blu yelled pathetically all the fight leaving him the moment the Sargent went down.

_"Arutii." **(Cowards) **_the Warrior sighed to himself as he makes his way to the shaking Atlesian privates, disappointed with how cowardly the soldiers were acting.

"Under the Vytal accords, you cannot harm a prisoner!" Blu yells, noticing that the Demon has yet to sheath his sword. "You can't harm us as your prisoners..."

The warrior teleports behind Blu shoving his lightning covered sword through his abdomen, ensuring the boy a long and painful death as he slowly bleeds out. Blu looked at the Skull-faced warrior with shock "We," he coughs out some blood, "we surrendered" Blu weakly whispers as he falls on the ground dead.

"I don't take prisoners, Atlesian dog." The Warrior coldly replied taking great pleasure in watching the life slowly drain from the boys' eyes.

Grey looks at his friend as the life slowly leaves Blu's eye's "No!" Grey yells as he reaches for his weapon catching the Warrior by surprise. Before Grey can fire a single round, a large grey wolf tackles him to the ground ripping his throat out in a solid motion saving Beowulf from a world of pain.

The Warrior calmly sheaths his sword, 'I shouldn't have let my temper control me' he thought berating himself for letting his guard down in the middle of a fight.

The wolf next to him barks trying to get the Warriors attention as he removes his helmet revealing his tanned scarred face. He was a young man, with chestnut brown hair that was arranged in a mohawk.

"Good boy," he pets the wolf gently showing his appreciation to his partner, "Mission Accomplished. Let's head back to base."

* * *

Beowulf's POV

* * *

(A Few Months Later)

A young eighteen-year-old with spikey chestnut brown hair is sitting alone by a fire with a flask of Hi'landar whiskey in his hand. His lone dark emerald green eye showing his weariness and sorrow, the war left a lot of scars on him, both physical and mental the most visible of which was the long scar over his left eye now replaced with a grey cybernetic eye. He has tanned skinned and has the body of a fighter meant for strength and durability, wearing traditional Hi'landar Berserker commando armor with wolf decal and stood at a height of 6 ft. Now one might wonder why a boy his age was drinking an alcoholic beverage at such a young age he was celebrating, the Winter War was finally over, after two centuries of fighting all of Remnant finally acknowledge Hi'lander sovereignty and after two years of being away from his homeland, he could finally return.

His name was Beowulf Skiraza, throughout the war, he gained many titles, most famous of which was The Demon of the Hunt, a title was given to him by his enemies who both feared and respected his skills. He was a combat prodigy, able to learn all forms of combat easily, his adopted father saw that gift and devoted every resource he had in Beowulf turning him into a living weapon. 'But was it all worth?' he thought bitterly seeing the monster he became, after the death of his brother and Warband. Beowulf stared at the skull-faced helmet in front of him with hate, disgusted at himself for losing himself into his want for revenge. After examing the frightening face one last time the young warrior throw's the helmet into the fire the last relic of his days as the Demon of the Hunt, watching in satisfaction as the skull paint peeled off silently promising his brother to never lose himself like that again.

"Good riddance," a voice calls from behind Beowulf drawing his attention from the burning faceplate, "I never really liked that God's dammed faceplate."

"Commander Stark!" Beowulf exclaimed standing at attention giving Stark a salute, surprised with this unexpected visit. Commander Stark was a rather old man of fifty years with black eyes and spiky black hair that was starting to grey.

"At ease Captain." Stark calmly replied after sitting right next to Beowulf. "Can I have some?" the Commander asked indicating towards the flask in Beowulf's hand. Beowulf shrugged as he took a final sip handing it to Stark. "Your being recalled to the capital for reassignment."

"Reassignment Sir?" Beowulf questioned, not liking the idea of returning home after so many years away.

Stark sighed understanding Beowulfs fear, he has grown a fondness of the boy over the years being his commanding officer since he joined the Berserkers. He didn't like seeing him go, but orders were orders. Steeling himself he prepares to let go of the boy he saw as a son "You are to gather your things and leave in the next bulkhead heading home is that understood!" Stark commanded trying to hold back his sorrow.

Beowulf was hurt with the tone his old friend was using, but he understood what he was trying to do. "Yes sir," Beowulf gets up heading for his tent to pack up preparing himself to return to home after four long year's.

"Hey, kid!" Stark yells out to Beowulf as he turned to see him _"Da Kote!"_ **(****Live with honor) **he calls out saluting Beowulf the Hi'landar way with his fist over his heart showing his respect for the young man.

Beowulf cracks a small smile, something he hasn't done in two years, as he copies the gesture _"Mortali Werda!" _**(Die with Glory) **he replied showing his respect to his commander, giving a final goodbye to a man he looked up to.

Stark remained there watching the young man walk away "Goodbye my Boy, don't forget an old man like me," he whispered smiling at one of the best Berserkers he's ever trained "You are destined for greatness I know it, for you carry the spark of gods."

* * *

(Caledonia)

Caledonia the capital city of Bata'le one of the few permanent settlements in the Kingdom, its full of military personnel walking about and in the center of it is Kerchak's tower the main government building named after Kerchak the king of the gods and the god of justice and wisdom. Kerchak's tower is where the kingdom of Bata'le is run and working there is the Mor'du leader of the whole kingdom a position that is earned not given, Mor'du in highlic means sole warlord, and Beowulf as soon as he landed in the capital he was called to meet Mor'du.

Beowulf wearing a black and grey dress uniform with a black beret walks into Kerchak's tower hesitantly knowing his adopted father worked there in the council of clans, 'I wonder why Mor'du wants to see me?' Beowulf thought as he walked up to the receptionist desk seeing a young woman about his age with long black hair "Excuse me, Ma'am, I'm here to see Mor'du."

The young Receptionist looked up showing her chocolate brown eyes full of annoyance at the sudden interruption until she sees the handsome man in front of her as she blatantly admires his figure. "Of course, sir can I please have your name, rank, and scroll number?" she asked sweetly, whispering the last part to Beowulf sensually giving him a flirtatious wink.

"I'm captain Beowulf Skiraza" Beowulf answered calmly not noticing the girls advances, last time he experienced something like that being two years ago.

The Receptionist stiffens hearing that familiar last name getting a shiver down her spine licking her lips "Did you say you were a Skiraza?" she questioned, wondering if the handsome man before her was truly part of Bata'le's most respected clan of warriors. Beowulf gave a single nod still not noticing the girls almost aggressive advances toward him, "And you're here to see Mor'du?" Once again another nod, suddenly it clicks in her head and she perks up giving him a lustful look as she quickly scribbles down something on a slip of paper "Well then here you go." She hands him the slip "He's been expecting you."

"Thank you, Ma'am," Beowulf replied awkwardly finally noticing the lustful looks he was receiving. Quickly taking the slip he walks away toward Mor'du's office not use to this type of affection, he quickly glances at the slip. Written on the slip was a scroll number with the words call me under it, he quickly stashes the slip into his pocket embarrassed.

Once the young warrior reaches the office, he takes a deep breath to calm himself down a little worried about meeting the most powerful man in Bata'le, he knocks receiving a come in as he enters "You wanted to see me, sir..." he freezes, staring slack-jawed at the familiar man before him, a man he hasn't seen in almost five years. _"Buir?" **(Father) **_Beowulf softly whispers not expecting to see his adopted father as Mor'du.

"Beowulf?" the man called out slowly getting up. The Man was Kad Skiraza adopted father of Beowulf Skiraza, Kad was a tall muscled man with raven black hair and stormy grey eyes, he looked at his son with absolute pride. Getting up Kad walks over to his son giving him a bone-crushing hug "It's so good to see you, my son."

Beowulf stiffens before awkwardly returning the hug "It's good to see you too Kad'Buir." _**(Papa Kad) **_he replied emotionlessly feeling guilty for not being able to save Kad's real son.

"I see you decided to be like your old man and get a cybernetic replacement," Kad joked indicating towards Beowulf's new left eye, his left arm was a cybernetic one stolen from an Atlas science facility that can turn in to a knife, an arm Kad got when Beowulf was nine, "How did you get it?" the father asked expecting a grand and heroic tale of fierce fighting.

Beowulf stiffened getting flashes of a young boy that looks exactly like Kad covered in blood, "I rather not say." the young man replied slowly trying to forget that fateful day.

Seeing Beowulf's discomfort Kad gave him a sorrowful look full understanding his sons' guilt. "Of course, take a seat," he replied softly, feeling bad that he couldn't help his son in the boy's time of need. "You really should go speak to your mother she's been worried sick, ever since your letters stopped arriving." The Father told his son hoping the young warrior would start opening up to him.

"When did you become Mor'du," Beowulf inquired wondering what happened to Mor'du Shev'la the last Mor'du before Kad, "Last I remember Shev was still Mor'du what happened to him?

Kad sighed as he remembered his old mentor, "He died Wulf," he replied sorrowfully upset he couldn't save him, "He died a year ago at the Battle of Marta he fell during the retreat with his entire Stormcloak honor guard naming me his heir."

"Oh... I see," Beowulf replied dejected remembering the kind old Warrior who used to tell him stories as a kid.

"So how have you been," Kad asked trying to not think about Shev, "You know we missed you at Bjorns Funeral..."

"Sir, did you call me for a social visit, or was there another reason?" Beowulf asked in a professional tone, desperately trying to change the conversation.

"Of course, Captain let's get down to business. What do you know of the Peace negotiations with Atlas?"

"I know that we're in a great position for negotiations due to Atlas's failed offensive that happened a few weeks ago ending the war and finally bringing Atlas to the negotiation table," the young warrior replied not really one to follow politics.

"Truth of the matter is that the negotiations are over. Have been for a long time, we agreed to stop attacking them, they'll stop attacking us and we both sign a mutual defense treaty in case any of the other nations decide to attack one of us. Pretty simple," Kad explains slowly, clearly heading somewhere with this, "All that's left is to seal the deal with a political marriage between two of our nobles."

"What does that have to do with me?" Beowulf asked, 'Kad'Buir can't possibly talking about me being part of the marriage' the young warrior thought to himself not seeing himself as a noble due to being adopted.

Mor'du rolled his eye's clearly knowing that his son didn't really see himself as a noble even tho he blood adopted him making him his blood father back when Beowulf was a kid. "I'm stationing you in Atlas."

Beowulf opened his mouth to complain but was quickly silenced by Kad.

"Don't worry you're only going to be in Atlas for a little bit, General Ironwood told me that your assignment wasn't planning to stay in Atlas for long!"

The warrior sighed in relief, "What assignment?" Beowulf questioned, slowly starting to catch what his father was implying.

"What do you know of Weiss Schnee?" Kad asked the boy as he handed him a file on her.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company and daughter of Jacques Gele a cruel and greedy man that would sell his own mother to make a quick lien."

"Anything else?" Kad asked trying to guide his son to the answer.

"I dunno, um she's a year younger than me, she's a huntress in training, and..." as Beowulf started to list what he knows of Weiss it hits him like a pile of bricks.

"And..." Kad asked calmly seeing that his son finally put it all together.

"And, she's my new fiance." the newly engaged man finally states after much difficulty. "Why me?" the warrior asked surprised not liking the idea of having to marry an Atlesian let alone a Schnee.

"Would you rather it be Astrid?"

Beowulf froze, Astrid Skiraza is his sister she is fifteen years old, and in his eyes, still innocent. He would never let his baby sister marry a Schnee and if the rumors were true then Whitley Schnee was just like Jacques. For his sister he would do anything, even marry the devil.

"No," he finally replied, "No I won't."

Kad softened seeing his son's emotionless face, "Listen, Wulf," he pauses trying to think of something to inspire his son, "I've raised you to be my heir, make me proud son." Kad curses himself for being a terrible father after seeing the disappointment in the young man's face.

"Is that all sir?" Beowulf asked politely trying to hide the single tear falling down his face at the mention of him being his heir when his brother was the one that should have been Kad'Buir's heir.

"No that's all, General Ironwood has arranged for a bulkhead to pick you up in a week, maybe we can meet up at The Drunken Huntsman later?" Kad asked hoping to rekindle his relationship with his son after so many years apart.

"I'd like that." the young warrior replied as he exited the office

* * *

Weiss Schnee's POV

* * *

(A Week Later)

Weiss Schnee burst into her Fathers office enraged at the news she just heard. "This is unacceptable father, I can't believe that you sold me like cattle to some...some Barbarian from the wilds. How could you do that to me!" She yelled out showing her clear disagreement with her betrothal.

"James gave me a price that I couldn't refuse," he exclaimed trying to calm down the enraged heiress. "Believe me, I would rather have the war go on and our dust sales increase."

"Oh, and how much did you get by selling your own daughter?" Weiss snarked her pale face red with anger as she glared at her father with pure hatred.

"He offered me a million lien and a decrease in dust tax, how could I refuse?" Jacques answered believing it to be a reasonable explanation

"How can you refuse!" the heiress screamed finally reaching the breaking point. "I'll tell you..."

"Silence!" Jacques commanded while slamming the desk, "I will not be spoken too like that."

"Of course, Father" Weiss replied timidly her anger leaving.

Jacques coughed trying to calm himself down from his outburst, he gets up and starts pouring himself a glass of whiskey "I understand your upset but it's going to happen no matter what. Whether you like it or not." He takes a sip of his drink and sits down. "Your betrothed will arrive here in an hour, I want you to wear your best dress and greet him. You both leave for Vale tomorrow."

"An hour?" whispered a shocked Weiss, she couldn't believe what was happening. It was too soon, she only recently learned of her betrothal and now he was arriving in only a short few moments, and he was following her to Beacon. Beacon Academy her one escape from her father's iron fist, "Is that all Father?" she questioned meekly, trying to hold back the tears that have been threating to come out since the moment she learned of her betrothal.

Her father gave her a dismissive wave, she nods and exits his office giving him a polite curtsy before she leaves.

Exiting the office, she finds herself face to face with Klien Sieben her butler and friend "Coffee Madam?" he asked politely trying to cheer her up knowing that a meeting with her father is never a pleasant one.

"No thank you, Klien," Weiss answered sorrowfully tears silently falling down her cheek. "I don't really feel like it."

Klien softened giving Weiss an understanding look, he places his tray down and holds Weiss in a tight embrace as she breaks down in his arms "It's going to be ok Little Snowflake, you'll get through this you're a strong young lady." He cooed softly trying to ease the girl he saw as a daughter while trying to hide his own tears not wanting to see his little girl grow up this fast.

* * *

Weiss Schnee was staring out the window watching as her betrothed be escorted into the estate by her sister Winter, she followed her father's advice and decided to wear a beautiful blue dress. "Look at him," she stated snobbishly not liking his wild appearance.

"Yes, look at that body. Umumum." stated a nearby maid that happened to overhear the girl.

Weiss blushed a little bit, silently agreeing with her maid's comment 'I guess he's ok, for a Barbarian' she thought to herself.

"Excuse me miss Schnee," Weiss turns to the voice and sees Klien walking up to her, "If you're done fawning over your new husband, I believe its time for to you go out and meet him."

The Heiress' face grew a red tint embarrassed, "I wasn't fawning over him Klien," she replied ignoring her butlers raised eyebrow, "I was merely observing him" Weiss got up and exited the room with Klien following her behind. Silently preparing for the meeting that will change her life forever, for better or worse.

* * *

**Authors note: A quick note in this world there is a fifth kingdom, the Kingdom of Bata'le located on the continent of Solitas inhabited by the Hi'landar's a warrior race based of the Mandalorian's, Highlanders, Norse, and other badass warrior groups. The History of this kingdom is that the people are native to the lands they live in started to create a kingdom, an idea none of the other kingdoms liked so for hundreds of years the kingdom of Bata'le was forced to defend itself having every citizen required to join the Hi'land Defense Force. It wasn't until the end of the Great War that the other Kingdom's started to acknowledge Bata'le, all the kingdom's except Atlas so sparked the Winter war a war between Atlas and Bata'le it lasted eighty years and was mostly skirmishes on the border, until two years ago Atlas invaded which failed so the Hi'landar's invaded and finally ended the war forcing Atlas to acknowledge the Kingdom of Bata'le.**

**Here is some Information on Beowulf Skiraza**

**Name: Beowulf Skiraza**

**Clan: Skiraza**

**Parents: Unknown**

**Age: 18**

**Rank: Captain**

**Skills: Close Quarter Combat, Tactics, Marksmanship, and Hand-to-hand Combat**

**Semblence: Lightning Manipulation *Wolfs Blood***

***Wolfs Blood is a bloodline like Ruby's silver eyes only it's always active and acts like a physical enhancement and it is in full power when Beowulf is angry giving him Grimm like eyes.***

**Weapons: **

**M16 Tactical Carbine: Beowulf doesn't like transforming weapons believing them to require too much maintenance and unreliable so he carries multiple weapons one of which is an m16 with a shark face decal painted on he calls Drago, along with his assault rifle he carries a bayonet for it due to the Hi'landars putting a stong focus in Close Quarters Combat, he keeps the knife strapped to his belt and uses it for every thing.**

**Colt 1911: Beowulf carries two colt 1911's on his hip were his kama is (Think of it as Captian Rex's pistol holster) he names them Rex and Mutt**

**Kotekri: Beowulf carries a Kotekri of kukuri strapped to his chest plate like Emile from Halo he names it Styrkuir meaning strong fang in Higlic. The Kotekri or Blade of Honor in Highlic is the symbol of the Hi'landar warrior having a long and proud history behind it**

**Viking Sword: His final weapon is a Viking sword that he straps to his back it is similar to Jaunes weapon were the sheath turns into a shield but unlike Jaune it turns into a Viking Sheild with Clan Skiraza's Wolf Head emblem, (Think of House Stark) The sword is his ancestral and is called Dova Cuir meaning Black Fang in Highlic, The sheathed sword turns into a claymore also like the upgraded Crocea Mors.**

**Armor:**

**Beowulf wears traditional Hi'landar Berserker armor with the traditional kama battle kilt attached, his armor is painted Green and Black with wolf-like designs decorating the armor (Think of Commander Wolfe armor decal from star wars). Just think of it as a mix between Mjolnir armor and Mandalorian armor. The Helmet his pure Mandalorian only without the antenna, and he doesn't have a jetpack. Think of the Hi'landar armors like this the basic one for their warriors is like the tactical version of Mandalorian armor, the Berserker armor is like Mjolnir armor only with a Mandalorian influence.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, the ones who do are Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. **

**What I do own is all of my OC's that will appear.**

** So without further delay... Sit back relax and enjoy the stories**

People Talking - "This is unacceptable!"

People Thinking - 'Sucks to be him.'

Speaking Another Language/Translation - "_Ta'se nios fear'ra basna bheith" **(It is better to die than to live a coward)**_

Radio/Scroll talking - **"This is Alpha-098 to Wolf den over."**

* * *

Beowulf's POV

* * *

"My sister should have been here." exclaimed an upset Winter Schnee disappointed with the young heiress for being tardy, tapping her foot impatiently as she stares at the clock on the wall, she gave the sitting Beowulf an apologetic look, "I'm so sorry for my sister's tardiness, she usually is quite punctual."

Beowulf waved her off as he calmly pets his wolf Akela, Akela is a big grey wolf that Beowulf saved two years ago. Akela was trained to be Beowulf's partner in battle with an unlocked aura and its own semblance, Akela is able to fight Grimm, man, and machine, the wolf carries its self as a fighter proven by the many scars that adorn the wolfs hide.

"It's alright Specialist Schnee," the young warrior politely replied, not really seeing what the big deal was, "it's been only a minute."

Winter opens her mouth to reply but was interrupted by someone rushing through the door, Beowulf stood up staring at the young heiress in awe of her beauty, "Sorry I'm late." the young Schnee apologized giving a quick curtsy.

Winter started to head to the door "We'll have a talk later about being punctual," the atlas specialist whispered to her sister making Weiss shiver in fear. "I'll leave you two to talk."

'She's beautiful,' the young warrior thought as he stared at the angel before him mesmerized by her light blue eyes, "I'm Beowulf Skiraza," he said offering his hand, "It's nice to meet you"

"Weiss Schnee," she took the young warrior's hand giving it a hesitant a shake.

"Is that a dog?" the heiress asked pointing towards the wolf standing next to Beowulf.

"Oh no, Ma'am, he is a Hikera, A wolf species native to the highlands of Bata'le."

"Oh," Weiss replied gaining interest, "May I pet him?" she asked excitedly showing her great love of dogs. She reached over to pet the wolf not waiting for an answer.

"I don't think that's..." Beowulf warned trying to save the girl from a world of pain from the well-trained wolf.

He was too late to warn Weiss, and she petted the wolf. Akela melts to her touch acting like a young pup again, "I'm sorry were you saying something?" she asked not knowing how lucky she was.

"It seems that he likes you," stated a shocked Beowulf surprised at how quickly his partner warmed up to the girl. He tried many times in the past to introduce the wolf to other people, but it usually ended with the wolf biting the stranger.

Weiss started gushing over the wolf as she spoke to him as if he were a little baby, but what an amused Beowulf thought was most surprising, was that the wolf was clearly enjoying the attention of the beautiful girl. "What's his name," she asked as the wolf reveals his belly to her asking for a belly rub.

"His names Akela,"

"Akela that's a rather odd name for a wolf," Weiss said not understanding the Hi'landar name.

"I named him after Akela the god of Battle, lightning, and strength," Beowulf answered watching in amusement as the Heiress pet Akela without fear of the wolf able to take down a man with a single bit but apparently turns to mush when in the arms of a pretty girl.

Weiss looked up to ask more about the wolf, but stopped once she saw Beowulf's amusement in his emerald eye. Realizing her audience, the girl quickly stands up embarrassed, straightening her dress as an awkward silence surrounded them; a silence filled only with the disappointed whines of Akela.

"Um, you look very lovely in that dress." Beowulf complimented in his regular calm tone trying to break the silence, unknowingly offending Weiss making her believe he was being sarcastic.

"And you certainly dress to impress, don't you," Weiss remarked sarcastically, noting that unlike her Beowulf was dressed casually in HDF **(Hi'landar Defense Force) **fatigue pants and a black skin-tight shirt with a rather large knife attached to his belt, she noticed some sort of necklace hidden underneath his shirt but didn't ask about it, much preferring to glare at the Warrior as all the emotions she bottled up earlier came back with a revenge.

"Oh, I'm so sorry princess," the young warrior remarked sarcastically, not liking her sudden change in attitude. "I didn't know the royal ball was today, I would have worn best Kama,"

"I'm not a princess, I'm an Heiress," Weiss stated in a haughty tone full of herself, "and you're lucky to marry me."

Beowulf lost it "I didn't even want to marry you, Princess! You think I wanted to marry someone we just were at war with, to be forced to stay in a foreign land alone surrounded by potential enemies with a spoiled self-centered brat like you! No thank's!" he yelled in her face finally breaking his regular calm outlook showing his rage at being married to an Atlesian.

"Yeah, well did you think I wanted to marry a Savage like you!" she yelled, trying not to break down in tears again. "Did you think I wanted to be sold by my father to you, all for a bunch of ungrateful snobs?" Weiss ran out of the room in tears leaving Beowulf behind feeling guilty.

"I messed up didn't I buddy?" Beowulf sighed as he watched the distraught heiress disappear from view.

Akela gave Beowulf the "You messed up" look telling the young warrior that he overreacted

"Well, she started it." Beowulf childishly replied not willing to admit his fault in the situation.

The wolf gave his master the "Really now" look while giving a quick bark showing how he didn't believe the young warrior for a second.

"You know what, who cares what you think," Beowulf exclaimed angrily as he started making his way out of the room "Your just an animal, no one cares about your opinion."

Akela gave a single bark towards the retreating warrior, "what do you mean where am I going, isn't it clear?" the Beowulf asked not understanding how ridiculous it was to have a whole conversation with an animal. "I'm going to bed, we head to Vale in the morning."

Beowulf exited the room heading straight towards his temporary quarters upset that he lost a conversation to someone who couldn't talk back, right behind him was a very smug looking Akela...

* * *

(Vale)

It took about three days to fly from Atlas to the city of Vale, and throughout the entire flight, both Weiss and Beowulf were actively ignoring each other preferring to stay silent the whole flight.

Arriving at night, they learned that Beacon student orientation wasn't for another two days, forcing the not so lovely couple to stay in a hotel suite for two nights.

Beowulf excited his room with Akela planning to go to the city and find something to eat, when hears a lovely melodic singing "Mirror... tell me something... tell me who's the loneliest of all?" The young warrior follows the angelic sound using his naturally enhanced hearing similar to that of a Faunus, "Mirror... what's inside me?... tell me can a heart be turned to stone?!"

After much searching, Beowulf finally finds the singer, the singer much to his surprise was his betrothed Weiss Schnee. Beowulf mesmerized by the music remained by the door of her room listening attentively to her angelic voice. "Mirror Mirror what's behind me, save me from the things I see. I can keep from the world, why won't you let me hide from me?"

As the song progressed Beowulf started to learn more about the true Weiss Schnee, not the one hidden behind her mask of arrogance. Through her voice and passion, the young warrior saw through the heiress' icy exterior and saw her caring heart, her kindness, and most importantly he saw her...

"Mirror Mirror... tell me something ...Who's the loneliest of all?...I'm the loneliest...of...all!" Most importantly was that Beowulf loneliness saw Weiss' loneliness, Weiss was like him she was lost, and had no clue what to do, only going through the motions. It was at that moment that the warrior promised himself that he would protect this white-haired angel in front of him with all of his strength, never letting her meet a similar fate as his beloved brother and squad.

At the end of the song, Beowulf just stood there in silence enjoying the moment, a moment that was ruined by a long wolf howl erupting from Akela, showing that the wolf approved of the song.

"Akela is that you." questioned the young Schnee as she opened the door to greet her guest, not knowing that Beowulf was outside with the wolf. "What are you doing here?"

"Aum... I'm heading into the city to get some dinner, and I was wondering if you would like to come along?"

"No thank you," Weiss answered with a polite fake smile still upset with the brunette for what happened three days ago. She began to close the door on him no longer wanting to talk to the warrior.

"Wait!" begged Beowulf as held the door stopping Weiss from fully closing it, "Let me explain."

"Let go you brute," exclaimed Weiss angrily as she kept trying to close the door despite Beowulf's superior strength.

"Listen, Weiss, I'm sorry." the young Heiress stopped trying to close the door surprised that Beowulf addressed her by name and not as Princess or Ma'am. Seeing that Weiss was no longer resisting Beowulf continued, "I'm sorry for how I acted, I shouldn't have taken it that far. I should have known that you didn't have a choice in this arrangement and I just wanted to ask for your forgiveness. I shouldn't have judged you like that." Weiss didn't respond, making Beowulf think that his apology failed, so he started to walk away.

"Wait!" Beowulf stopped and turned towards Weiss surprised with her sudden outburst, "Let me get my coat. I know this excellent little Mistralian restaurant that's not too far from." she put on her coat and quickly grabbed Beowulf's arm guiding the young warrior towards the restaurant. "I have some questions for you and you're going to answer them no matter what is that understood?"

Beowulf gave the young almost excited heiress a single nod as they quickly walk towards the restaurant with Akela following behind them happy that they both made up. The couple walked four blocks before they reached a restaurant called The Jade Dragon and were greeted by a waiter dressed in a black uniform.

"Hello welcome to the Jade Dragon how many in your party?"

"Just two," replied Weiss as they entered with Akela right behind them.

"Of course, follow me," the waiter saw the ferocious black wolf and froze, "Excuse me Sir is that your dog." the waiter asked Beowulf fearfully as Akela growled at the waiter threateningly not enjoying the waiter calling him a dog.

"Yes Sir, but he's not a dog. Akela is a wolf." Beowulf replied not really seeing the problem with Akela, back in Bata'le pets could eat with their owners in a restaurant. It was always a common sight to see a couple of K9 units on leave eating in nearby restaurants with their canine partners.

"You are not allowed to bring an animal with you to a place of dinning in the Kingdom's Beowulf. It isn't sanitary." Weiss explained softly understanding how close the man was to the wolf.

"Of course, sorry," Beowulf quickly opened the door to let Akela out, telling him to go back to the room. Once Akela was gone the waiter lead them to their table and handed them the menu.

"Can I start you two with anything to drink?"

"Do you have anything with that's alcoholic?" Beowulf asked, ignoring Weiss' scowl at the mention of wanting an alcoholic beverage.

"We have Sake it's a form of rice wine and we also have Umeshu it is a sweet beverage and is weaker than Sake"

"I'll take a Sake" answered Beowulf ignoring Weiss' intense glare.

"Would you like a small, medium, or large?"

"He'll take a small," interrupted Weiss right when Beowulf was about to ask for a large, "With a large water." Weiss finished glaring at the young warrior daring him to object. The waiter gave Beowulf a questioning look asking for his confirmation.

Beowulf gave a single reluctant nod conforming what Weiss said.

"Ok, a small Sake and large water for the gentleman, and for the lovely lady?"

"I'll take some green tea."

"Alright," the Waiter jot it down on his note pad and walked away to get the drinks.

After the waiter left Beowulf gave Weiss a blank stare, "What was that for?" he questioned the girl upset that he denied him his alcohol.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Weiss responded indigently refusing to answer Beowulf's question properly.

Beowulf her an annoyed look upset that he was being denied his alcohol, "You know what I'm talking about, why won't you let me get any alcohol."

"It's a nasty habit," Weiss whispered cryptically. "How did you even gain that disgusting habit anyway?"

"Ok, first of all, it's not a habit," Beowulf stated defending himself from the Heiress' accusation, "I can stop anytime I want. I just choose not to."

Weiss crossed her arms as her glare at Beowulf intensified, "I guess that's something we're going to have to fix." Weiss replied, making Beowulf nervous, "When did you start anyways."

Beowulf gave a blissful sigh as he remembered his first time drinking, "The first time I got a drink was when I was six, _Kad'Buir_ let me try some and I ended up drinking his whole pint of fire whiskey in one go," the warrior let out a rare chuckle, "He was so upset that I drank all his whiskey while Lady Iona was upset that I was drunk."

"I see," Weiss stated not really seeing the amusement in a drunk six-year-old before she registers something, "Kad- Burry? What's that?" Weiss asked curiously.

"_Bir,"_ Beowulf corrected, "It means father in Higlic, and Kad is my Father's name."

Weiss gave him a nod as she saved that word in her memory for later. "Ok, and who is Lady Iona?"

"Lady Iona is my Mothers name," Beowulf answered awkwardly still not use to calling her mother.

Weiss gave Beowulf a questioning look, "You call your Mother Lady Iona?" said not believing him.

"She's not my birth mother. Thank the gods." Beowulf replied whispering the last part to himself not really having a good relationship with her.

Weiss is about to ask another question but is interrupted by the waiter returning and handing them their drinks "Here are your drinks, are you ready to order?"

Beowulf looked towards the sky and silently thanked the gods for there interruption, already knowing what Weiss was going to ask, and not really wanting to answer.

"Yes," Weiss answered looking up from her menu, "I'll take a California roll." The waiter wrote it on his notepad and asked Beowulf what he wanted.

"Do you guys except take out?" Beowulf questioned wanting to give Akela something to eat, the waiter gave him a nod," Ok I'll take ginger pork to go and a teriyaki chicken with white rice for here." the waiter gave a quick nod collected their menus and left.

Beowulf turned towards Weiss, "Let's get this over with," he sighed mentally preparing himself for the barrage of questions.

"Let's start with something simple. What is your favorite color?"

Beowulf gave Weiss a questioning look, "That's it?" he asked trying to figure out the hidden meaning behind Weiss' simple question.

"It is for now."

"My favorite color is blue." Weiss motions for him to elaborate not satisfied with such a simple answer setting the pace for what the rest of the night would be like. "I like blue because it represents honor. And is also one of the main colors of clan Skiraza along with black ."

"That's excellent now you ask me a question."

* * *

Weiss' POV

* * *

They talked almost the whole night asking questions back and forth learning about the person they both spend the rest of their life with, Beowulf reluctant to answer Weiss' question's about his past. They learned about each other's likes, dislikes, skills, and pasts, at least the stuff Beowulf was willing to tell his future wife, which wasn't much.

Walking back to their hotel the duo is rushed by a group of White Fang members appearing out of nowhere carrying an assortment of guns and swords surrounding them. A white fang lieutenant pops out from the group looking hatefully at the unarmed pair, "Well, Well, Well look who we have here. It seems we caught ourselves a Schnee boy's and her friend," a pair of Faunus get behind the two and force them on their knees in front of the Lieutenant.

"What do we do with them, Sir?" Questioned the grunt behind Weiss questioned as he placed his sword at Weiss' neck threateningly.

Beowulf growled subconsciously as his lone emerald green eye flashed into an angry red color.

"I don't know about you, but I always wanted to kill a Schnee. Start with her little boyfriend, let her watch as we kill him in front of her." the Lieutenant questioned his men menacingly not noticing the red eye of Beowulf.

A White fang grunt walks up to Beowulf pointing his pistol towards the warrior's head taking pleasure in Weiss' desperate cry begging them to stop.

"Fire when ready," replied the Lieutenant darkly knowing that even if this boy had Aura he still wouldn't survive taking a live shot at point-blank range.

* * *

Beowulf's POV

* * *

Beowulf looked towards the group of Faunus emotionlessly as he inwardly cursed himself for letting his guard down, as he raises his hands up surrendering knowing he couldn't do anything without risking Weiss' safety.

"Well, Well, Well look who we have here. It seems we caught ourselves a Schnee boy's," two Faunus get behind them forcing Beowulf and Weiss on their knees not even grabbing his Kotekri Stryker, the Kotekri was the symbol of the Hi'landar warrior, it had so much sacred value that it was considered a great dishonor if a warrior lost it. The Kotekri is the only weapon allowed in the pretense of Mor'du due to it symbolizing Honor, Beowulf always carried this deadly weapon with him able to take on an entire platoon of Atlesian knights with the Kotekri alone.

Beowulf couldn't believe his luck the White Fang grunt's clearly saw the knife he always carried with him, yet they didn't take it, the young warriors couldn't believe his luck these were clearly amateurs if they felt confident enough to leave him with his weapon. Honestly, he felt rather insulted that they didn't see him as a threat, but he really couldn't see how this situation could get better for him. A Grunt points his pistol at him placing it right on Beowulf's forehead, the young warrior let a menacing smirk form on his lips as he prepared himself to act, the gods have granted him a gift, a gift he plans to exploit to the utmost efficacy.

"Fire when ready."

The moment those words leave the Lieutenants mouth Beowulf acted, quickly grabbing the arm of the Faunus in front of him and disarming him in a quick solid motion turning the gun around and pointing it towards the grunt. He fires a single shot point blank killing the grunt instantly due to all grunts in the White Fang having almost no training in Aura. Acting fast Beowulf points his new gun towards the deer Faunus behind Weiss and fires another shot killing him instantly, much to Weiss' horror as she watches someone die in front of her for the first time setting her into shock.

To protect the shocked princess Beowulf fires a few rapid shots towards the remaining White Fang members forcing them to all scatter in a panic trying to find some cover. The young Warrior walks up to the dead Faunus that was going to kill Weiss and rips the sword from its grip as he hands it to Weiss, "You need to get out of here, I'll hold them off."

Weiss excepts the sword gingerly still shocked at the gruesome death she just witnessed, "You killed them." Weiss whispers hysterically starting to hyperventilate. Beowulf ignored her preferring to keep the White Fang members pinned down. "Why did you kill them!" she screamed ignoring the fact that they were on a battlefield.

"It was either us or them, Princess, I choose us!"

"But they didn't have to die!" screamed Weiss not liking how easily Beowulf dismissed the deaths.

"No, maybe they didn't have to die." He whispered to himself solemnly. Placing the pistol in his pocket Beowulf draws out Strykuir slowly holding it in a reverse grip and getting into a fighting stance, "Go! I'll hold them off while you make a run for the police station."

Weiss looks at the young warrior in shock surprised and touched by his selflessness, she looks at the blade in her hand trying to gain confidence 'It's no Myrtenaster,' she thought missing her beloved muti-dust rapier, before gaining the resolve to stand beside the warrior, 'but it will suffice.' Weiss walked next to Beowulf get in a fencing stance "No." she replied with fire in her eyes giving Beowulf a supportive look, "We'll hold them off together."

The White Fang Lieutenant popped out of cover carrying a massive chainsaw, "Let's show these humans who the superior race is!" he yelled rallying the remaining White Fang, "Charge!" All white Fang members rushed towards the duo feeling like a large army of crusaders.

"You take on the Grunts and I'll take on their Leader," Beowulf stated knowing that the Lieutenant was the only skilled warrior of the group.

"No, I'll handle the leader you handle the rest." Weiss corrected as she formed a glyph to increase her speed as she charges towards him, not letting Beowulf complain.

Weiss engaged the Lieutenant while the grunts surrounded Beowulf guns all aimed at him ready to shoot. "I'm sorry lad's," Beowulf stated as lightning began to coat his blade frightening the grunts, "but I'm gonna have to cut this short. I have an idiotic Princess to save."

In a bright flash Beowulf vanishes behind one of the White Fang members slashing his exposed back killing him instantly, a nearby Grunt enraged at the death of his friend throws a punch towards the warrior. Beowulf intercepts the punch trapping it as he lifts his knife and slits the poor Faunus' throat killing him slowly leaving only four frightened Grunts standing. Seeing that the main threats were disabled Beowulf sheathes his knife as he lifts his fists entering a sort of boxer's stance, giving them a challenging grin. One Grunt carrying a sword rushes him slashing wildly trying desperately to hit the Warrior. Beowulf ducks under the first sword swing before jumping back to avoid the second. Seeing that the horizontal slashes weren't working the grunts starts using vertical slashes forcing Beowulf to sidestep the attacks, deciding he had enough had dogging decides to go on the offense, he ducks a horizontal slash as he grabs it on the return swing and redirects it into the Faunus' gut.

While Beowulf was stabbing the sword holding Faunus another one carrying a rifle attempted to hit the young warrior with the butt of his rifle, Beowulf seeing the attack coming holds out his arm as he catches the rifle yanking it out of the Faunus' hands using brute strength breaking the grunts arm. Beowulf with his stolen rifle begins to fire on the remaining Grunts emptying the clip leaving them all dead.

Finished with the grunts Beowulf turns towards Weiss only to see her get knocked down by the White Fang Lieutenant breaking the heiress' aura, the Lieutenant raises his chainsaw to finish the defenseless heiress. The only thing running through the Warriors head was 'Not again, I won't let this happen again.' as he disappeared in a yellow flash...

* * *

Weiss' POV

* * *

Weiss didn't do as well as Beowulf did with her opponent, she was fighting with an unfamiliar sword and with no dust so most of the fight she was getting her ass handed to her, she was barely holding him off until she is knocked off her feet hard breaking her aura.

"I always wanted to kill a Schnee." The Lieutenant tells the fallen heiress as he lifts his Chainsaw over his head for a massive downward slash that would surely kill poor Weiss.

Weiss closes her eyes and braces for impact full excepting her fate...

Only it didn't right as the Faunus started his final attack a bright flash appears in front of them revealing Beowulf blocking the attack with his lightning covered arm, "You will not touch her." He growls protectively giving the Faunus a glare

The Faunus' chainsaw starts to spin draining the warrior's aura quickly, as the Lieutenant started pushing down on Beowulf with all his strength

"I said," exclaimed the pained warrior as he slowly reaches for the pistol he placed in his pocket, "You're not touching her!" Beowulf pulled out the pistol and fired two shots into the Faunus' gut forcing him to drop his weapon as Beowulf punches him with his lightning fist breaking the Lieutenant's aura and leaving him on the ground greatly injured.

Beowulf walks towards the Faunus with his pistol pointed towards him aimed at the Lieutenants head, "Who are you!" the Lieutenant asked fearfully as he weakly pushes himself away from the frightening brunette.

"I am the Lone Wolf hidden in the Mountains, the Champion of the gods, I am the Beast of the Hunt! And I am, your end." Beowulf replied menacingly using the moniker his Berserker comrades called him while he was one of them, a name just as revealed worldwide as the Demon of the Hunt.

The Lieutenant shivers at the mention of the legendary warrior's name, a warrior second only to the Demon of the Hunt. If only he knew that they were one and the same.

Beowulf fires the pistol only hearing an empty click, he tsks in disappointment as he drops the pistol and unsheathes the knife coating it in lightning. He starts lowering the knife towards the downed Faunus ready to end his life once and for all.

"Beowulf Stop!" Cries a desperate Weiss having seen enough bloodshed for today. Beowulf stopped his attack mere inches from finishing the poor man, "There has been enough death for today." She stated softly begging him not to end another life.

Beowulf looks at Weiss then towards the quivering White Fang Lieutenant," Fortune smiles on you," he calmly states as he sheathes his knife. The young warrior steps on the Faunus' hand with his boot causing the already hurt man to hiss in pain ignoring Weiss' cry asking him to stop. "I want you to send a message to your Buddies in the White Fang _Arutii, _tell them that Weiss Schnee is under the protection of the Beast of the Hunt. Tell them If they ever dare to attack her like that again I will bath the streets with their blood. Is that Understood." he receives no response, Beowulf adds more pressure to the hand causing the White Fang member to scream in pain. " I said, is that understood?"

"Yes." the Faunus weakly whimpered afraid for his life.

"Good." Beowulf states as he steps of his foot and lifts the pathetic _Arutii_ up, "Now get out of might sight, before I change my mind."

The White Fang Lieutenant quickly ran away with his tail tucked between his legs trying to escape from this beast.

Beowulf turns towards Weiss giving her a reassuring smile.

"You didn't have to be that extensive," Weiss complained not liking this version of Beowulf.

An injured White Fang Grunt gets up using the last of her strength and shots at Weiss, a shot heading strig for Weiss' head.

Beowulf acting fast pushes Weiss on the ground taking the shot as it broke his aura and hit his arm, "_Kriff!_" **_(Fuck) _**the Hi'landar screamed in pain as he grabbed a gun from the ground shots the Faunus killing her. "_Kriff _that hurts!" complained the injured Warrior as he fired another couple shots at the dead Faunus in anger before started making his way slowly towards the hotel.

Weiss stared at the injured Warrior in shock surprised that he literally took a bullet for her, "Are you ok," she asked worried for her savior, "Maybe we should go to the hospital."

"No!" Beowulf yelled not liking hospitals, "I got what we need in my hotel room, let's just go there so I can get this get this _Kriffen _chunk of lead out of my shoulder and let my aura do the rest."

Weiss gave Beowulf a nod as they made their way back to the hotel room.

* * *

Beowulf's POV

* * *

Once in his hotel room quickly pulls out the first aid kit and a bottle of fire whiskey ignoring Akela's happy greeting, "Is that to sterilize the wound?" Weiss questioned hopefully still not appreciating the fact that Beowulf drinking alcohol.

Beowulf gives her a blank stare, silently asking her if she was being serious, as he opens the bottle with his teeth and takes a large swing from it, "No this," he motions towards the bottle in his hand, "Is for me." The warrior pours some whiskey on his wound as hands the first aid kit to Weiss before taking a big swig of alcohol, "Listen, Princess, I need you to grab the tweezers in there and I need you to pull out the bullet."

"I can't do that, I'm not a doctor you should do it..." Weiss responded not liking the idea of her getting blood all over herself.

"Listen Women just do it," Beowulf stated through gritting teeth trying to hold back the groans of pain, "I can't because right now I'm focusing my aura to not heal the wound, making sure it doesn't close leaving the bullet in my arm and causing more pain." The young Warrior answered having experienced getting shot and pulling bullets out multiple times.

Weiss shakily grabs the tweezers as Beowulf take another swing of alcohol, placing the tweezers in the wound she is gifted by a hiss of pain from Beowulf almost causing her to stop.

"No don't stop," the warrior encouraged, "You're doing fine."

After a little struggle, Weiss finally pulls the bullet out as Beowulf lets a sigh of relief as he dresses the wound and lays down on his bed-tiredly petting Akela.

"Beowulf," Weiss called out as she started heading towards her room next door.

"What do you need Princess?" Beowulf questioned with his eyes closed trying to get some sleep.

"Did those Faunus really have to die?" she asked timidly still uncomfortable seeing death up-close.

Beowulf opened his eye's sitting up preparing for a very long conversation, "I don't know," he replied gently trying to ease the poor traumatized girl, "maybe there were other ways, maybe I could have just incapacitated them, but I didn't. From a young age, I was trained to do one thing and that's kill, I am a living weapon forged to kill in the most brutally effective way possible and there's nothing you can do about it ." he stated slowly no longer talking solely to Weiss but to himself as well. "The White Fang is a Paramilitary Terrorist organization. All the members are willing to kill and die for their cause, I was trained to not show your enemy any mercy because they won't give you any mercy."

"I kill so that others don't have too. I am..." he stated slowly beginning to recite an explanation almost religiously, he's told himself this many times "one who endures and sacrifices for the innocent so that they may remain that way."

Weiss looked at Beowulf with pity seeing his mental struggle play out in his lone green eye wondering truly what horrors the man in front of her has witnessed, "Does it ever get easier?" the young heiress asked softly knowing that as a Huntress she will have to take a life one day.

The young warrior gave Weiss a hard look trying to determine whether, to tell the truth, or not, "It does." He answered honestly "Its the lives you can't save that haunt you in the end."

For the rest of the night and long into the next day the pair talked Weiss, trying to get comforted over the deaths of those Faunus'.

* * *

It was the night before they enter Beacon and Beowulf was walking the streets of Vale alone, Akela choose to stay with Weiss, Beowulf having learned from his mistake the night was now walking wearing his Blue and Black Hi'landar Berserker armor with Kama, wearing the clan Skiraza colors, he was armed to the teeth having his knife Strykuir strapped to his shoulder plate, his pistols on his side and his rifle and sword strapped on his back.

One might ask what the Warrior was doing traveling alone at night armed to the teeth. After their conversation, he stated who he needed to get more ammunition for Beacon tomorrow and Weiss asked her to pick up some ice and fire dust for her while he was there. Beowulf stopped looking towards an ammo store with the only customer being a familiar red-headed cookie addict. 'Hmm, Dust to Dawn' the young Warrior thought as he entered the store, 'I have the feeling that something interesting is going to happen.'


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, the ones who do are Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. **

**What I do own is all of my OC's that will appear.**

** So without further delay... Sit back relax and enjoy the stories**

People Talking - "This is unacceptable!"

People Thinking - 'Sucks to be him.'

Speaking Another Language/Translation - "_Ta'se nios fear'ra basna bheith" **(It is better to die than to live a coward)**_

Radio/Scroll talking - **"This is Alpha-098 to Wolf den over."**

* * *

Beowulf's POV

* * *

Beowulf entered Dust to Dawn walking directly to the old man sitting at the front counter, "Excuse me Sir, but do you carry lightning dust rounds that can be used by a standard Hi'landar assault rifle?" the young warrior questioned as he presented a used dust round for the man to inspect.

"Yes, we do." the old man replied after inspecting the dust cartridge, "A new shipment arrived this morning, they're in the back."

"Thank you, sir," Beowulf started heading towards the back to get his ammo when he accidentally bumped into a red hooded girl listening to some music. "I'm so sorry."

The girl looked up to Beowulf examining the scarred warrior's cybernetic eye with shocked childlike awe. "Eye..." the hooded girl dumbly stated, "I mean hi, I'm Ruby Rose." she corrected nervously not wanting the super cool looking 'Huntsman'.

"Beowulf Skiraza." the warrior politely replied as he started to walk away, ignoring the girls' intense stares.

"Oh my gosh...Oh my gosh...Oh my gosh, are you wearing armor made of Hi'landar Iron? That's like the strongest metal on Remnant able to shrug off a dust round like nothing. It's extremely hard to get. How did you get it?" Ruby exclaimed excitedly with stars in her eyes as she zips around Beowulf as he examines his armor, "Are all your weapons made of the same materials? Oh my gosh is that a traditional Hi'landar arming sword, oh and an assault rifle?" the weapon nut questioned excitedly.

Beowulf stared at Ruby enjoying the girls excited and childish nature reminding him of his sister Astrid, " _Doshi, Doshi,_ Red _Doshi_" _**(Calm Down/Settle Down) **_the warrior stated with his arms raised in a non-threatening way, hoping to calm down the excitable girl.

"Hm, what did you say?" Ruby questioned finally calming down from her awesome weapon overload.

"It's Highlic," Beowulf explained with his regular straight face hiding his amusement "It means calm down."

"Oh, that makes sense." Ruby stated confidently now understanding what the armored warrior was saying, "But why did you call me Red?"

"I called you Red because you look a lot like my little sister, only you have shorter hair and my sister wears blue, not red like you," Beowulf replied with a far-off look having flashes of good memories with his baby sister.

"Huh?" was Ruby's intelligent response, the girl still having no idea what he was trying to tell her.

Beowulf gave a long-disappointed sigh "You look like my sister, so I gave you a nickname." he explained simply.

"Oh ok." Ruby stared at the floor awkwardly messing with her legs no longer able to keep the conversation going she decides to go with her main conversation starter, "So... What are the weapons you got there?"

"Just a sword, assault rifle, combat knife, and a couple of pistols."

"No, I don't want that," Ruby stated disappointedly upset with Beowulf's simple response, "I want to know what type of sword, what's the names of your weapon, does it transform."

"I don't really like transforming weapons," the young warrior answered much to Ruby's amazement.

"What do you mean you don't like transforming weapons!" the young girl yelled not hearing the robbery that was happening, "Transforming weapons are amazing, they're awesome."

Unlike Ruby, Beowulf with his enhanced hearing did but in order to keep Ruby calm he continues the conversation with muscles ready to strike, "Transforming weapons have too many moving parts, they jam easily and are difficult to field strip."

* * *

Ruby's POV

* * *

They continued arguing about transforming weapons ignoring the poor thug trying to get their attention until he grabbed Ruby.

"Yes." Ruby calmly answered annoyed with the distraction from her important argument.

The Thug with his guard down took a calming breath not appreciating being ignored by a little kid, He didn't see the armored warrior looking at Ruby with an inquisitive look; wondering why the hooded girl was so calm.

"I said put your hands in the air. Now!"

Ruby gave him a weird look, "Are you robbing me." she innocently asks trying to save the man an out much to Beowulf's amusement.

"Yes!" the thug yelled having enough.

"Oh," Ruby replied calmly before kicking the man full force towards the rest of his crew.

The leader orange haired leader Roman Torchwick shook his head towards Ruby's direction silently telling one of them to handle. A thug with a gun runs to Ruby telling her to freeze preparing to shoot, thinking fast Ruby uses her super speed and tackles the guy through a window knocking him out and giving her more room to precious Crescent Rose to come out and play.

Rest of the crew along with Beowulf watch amazed as Ruby performs a quick trick of spinning the scythe around like it was nothing before finishing with a hard it towards the ground digging into the concrete road.

"Ok..." Torchwick drawled unamused with this sudden interruption towards his plans before looking at his unresponsive men, "Get her."

Following their bosses orders they all charge towards the little girl; the first man reaches her attempting to attack Ruby but is met with a flying double roundhouse kick to the face. Using the moment of the kick Ruby jumps close to another two thugs with her back towards them and Crescent Rose pointed at them waiting for them to get closer.

The Moment they get close enough Ruby fires the rifle part of her scythe turning her into a little red ball of death, her spinning hit the man on the right as she stops spinning and smashes the second man with the butt of her weapon, leaving only one man.

The thug pulls out his assault rifle and began firing at her as she used her scythe to fly around the battlefield dodging the bullets before she slides tackles the last man into the air and finishes him off with her scythe giving Roman a challenging glare.

* * *

Beowulf's POV

* * *

"Aren't you going to help her?" the old man asked Beowulf as they watched Ruby beat the shit out of those poor guys.

"No," Beowulf answered admiring the girls unique unorthodox fighting style reminding him of his uncle, "I think she's got this."

The old man looked at Beowulf curiously, "You sure."

"You were worth every cent," Roman sarcastically lamented as the final thug went down, "Truly, you were. Well, Red I think we can all say it been an eventful evening." Roman stated as he dropped his cigar on the ground to light his flare gun. "And as much as I would like to stick around... this, is where we part ways"

Beowulf seeing the danger that was happening, he quickly puts his helmet on and throws his knife Striker towards Ruby teleporting in front of her to take the direct hit to the face putting faith in the armor that has protected him for his entire career.

After Beowulf and Ruby recover from the flare attack, they look in front of them only to see Roman gone, "Where is he." Beowulf mumbled to himself looking around the area for the disappearing Thief before seeing him climb the fire escape on a nearby building.

After receiving a quick ok from the store manager Beowulf and Ruby follow Roman to the roof.

"Hey," Ruby calls out stopping Roman in his tracks as Beowulf starts spinning his hands around generating a powerful bolt of lightning around his fingertips.

A Bullhead appears picking up Roman, "End of the line Red," he yells as he throws a red fire dust crystal at Ruby shoots it causing a large explosion about to hit Ruby. A huntress dress as a librarian comes and rescues the girl attacking the Bullhead.

Ignoring the explosion Beowulf releases the lightning breaking through one of the engines crippling the tiny vehicle, forcing Roman and the pilot to retreat as Ruby fires her gun at them.

"Are you ok," The Huntress ask Beowulf as he is slouched taking a breather ignoring the excited Ruby asking her for an autograph.

"I'm ok." Beowulf answered tiredly, "It's just that the last move took a lot out of me, I'll be good in a minute."

* * *

We now find Beowulf and Ruby in jail being interrogated by the Huntress, Ruby was sitting down upset, while Beowulf remains standing at attention cool as a cucumber.

"I hope you children realize your actions will not be taken likely," the Huntress starts circling around trying to intimidate the young duo "You've put yourselves and others in great danger."

"They started it!" Ruby cried trying to defend them, while Beowulf simply glared at the huntress in front of them; annoyed with being called a child.

"If it were up to me you two would be sent home, with a pat on the back," Ruby give a hopeful smile to the Huntress, "and a slap on the wrist." The Huntress sternly stated as she used her wand to hit the table in front of them causing Ruby to jump back in fear. Beowulf gives the huntress a blank stare getting annoyed with the women's lame intimidation attempt. "But there is someone here who would like to meet you two."

A white-haired man wearing a green suit walks in carrying a plate of cookies and a bottle of whiskey. "Ruby Rose," The man calls out completely ignoring Beowulf, "You have Silver eyes."

"um," Ruby questioned having no idea how to answer.

"So, where did you learn this," The man asked as he showed Ruby footage of her fight with Roman and his thugs.

"S-signal Academy," Ruby answered uncertainly not wanting to get in trouble.

"They taught to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, one teacher in particular."

"I see." The man simply stated as he presented the cookies to Ruby and hands the whiskey to Beowulf, Ruby looks at the cookies slowly grabbing one before digging in. "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty old Qrow.

"Mmmm!" Ruby answered her mouth full of cookies, "Thash muh unkul."

Beowulf froze giving Ruby an inquisitive glance, 'That must be the kid _Stova_ was talking about,' _**(Uncle) **_he thought to himself as he took of sip of the whiskey. 'So Ruby is Yang's sister? Hard to tell.'

"Sorry." Ruby stated after shallowing the cookie, "I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now I'm all like- Howaaah! Witchaaaa!" she explains as she does bad martial arts moves much to Beowulfs amusement.

"So I've noticed," the man answered back equally as amused. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well... I want to be a Huntress," Ruby stated confidently.

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah! I only have to more years of training left at Signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon." Ruby states getting more and more excited as she continues on, "You see my sister's staring this year,"

'Yang's starting Beacon this year,' Beowulf thought as he listened to Ruby babble on, 'This could be a problem.'

"And she's trying to be a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I want to help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'hey might as well make a career out of it," Ruby awkwardly chuckled while Beowulf gave her a pitying look, "I mean the police are alright, but Huntsman and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and gosh you know." She finished no longer able to hold back her excitement.

Beowulf gave Ruby a gentle smile liking her innocent nature while the man and women interrogating them look at the naive girl calmly sitting in tense silence, "... Do you know who I am." the man asked breaking the silence that was beginning to take its toll on the poor girl.

"Your Professor Ozpin," Ruby answered having recognized him from the start, "You're the headmaster at Beacon,"

Ozpin gave a quick chuckle, "Hello."

"Nice to meet you." Ruby politely responded happy at the fact that she got to meet a prodigy such as Ozpin.

"You want to come to my school," Ozpin asked looking at Ruby straight in the eyes trying to see any uncertainty.

"More than anything."

Ozpin turned to the Huntress besides him silently asking her opinion, the women scoff not liking Ozpin's answer "Well okay."

Ruby's eyes widen in shock, "Really?" she questioned hopefully screaming in excitement when Ozpin gives her a nod. "Wait, what about my friend here?" Ruby asks finally bringing attention to Beowulf.

"Don't worry about him Miss Rose, I'd like to speak to him alone your free to go. Glynda, please escort Miss Rose to her father, he's waiting for her outside."

Ruby gets up looking at Beowulf as she leaves reluctantly, "Are you sure?"

"Don't worry Miss Rose you'll see him in Beacon tomorrow," Ozpin explains as Ruby leaves the room. "So Mr. MacGordon how is your father?"

Beowulf gave Ozpin a harsh glare at the mention of his old last name, "My fathers been dead for thirteen years," he replied cooly taking one sip of his whiskey

"Must you be so much like your mother?" Oz questioned not batting an eyelash at the boy's crude sense of humor.

"I am nothing like her!" Beowulf yelled angrily breaking his usual calm demeanor. "She abandoned me and my father when a was a few months old! To hell with her, I'm Skiraza now and there is nothing she can do to change that!" Beowulf finished drunkenly.

'I really should have checked the alcohol content before I gave him the bottle.' Ozpin thought to himself as he listened to the slightly drunk warrior in front of him. " I see, it seems that Kad has done a marvelous job at raising you." he mumbled sarcastically "Has anyone ever told you that you have your mothers face, along with your father's eyes and hair."

"Aye, that what my uncle told me the last time we saw each other." Beowulf answered calming down all of a sudden, "That drunken _Temak._" **_(Bastard) _**He mumbled to himself.

"And when was the last time you saw your uncle?"

"Eh, about two years ago give or take. It was about a week after that Bitch saved me." Beowulf answered thinking about his cruel mother.

"I see," Ozpin replied knowing that with the boy's drunken state the conversation was over "Well it was nice seeing you again Lieutenant, send Kad my regards, and I hope you enjoyed the whiskey your uncle sent you."

"_Stova _sent me this," Beowulf asked taking one final sip, "I should have known, only he would give me a whiskey with 95% alcohol when he knows I like having fire whiskey with 75% cause I don't like getting drunk anymore. That _Temak._" he mumbled drunkenly, "And it's not Captain anymore Oz, I mean it's not Lieutenant anymore Ozzy Boy its Captain."

"Interesting," Ozpin replied half-heartedly as he escorts Beowulf out of the police precinct, "Well Captain I'll be seeing at school tomorrow. Hopefully sober." Oz told the drunken Beowulf as the warrior walked to his room.

"Oh, my gods!" Beowulf yelled suddenly, "Weiss is gonna kill me." he exclaims ignoring Ozpins questioning stare.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter Beowulf finally is going to Beacon. Please Comment leave me your thoughts, this is my first fanfic and I would like some input.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, the ones who do are Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. **

**What I do own is all of my OC's that will appear.**

** So without further delay... Sit back relax and enjoy the stories**

People Talking - "This is unacceptable!"

People Thinking - 'Sucks to be him.'

Speaking Another Language/Translation - "_Ta'se nios fear'ra basna bheith" **(It is better to die than to live a coward)**_

Radio/Scroll talking - **"This is Alpha-098 to Wolf den over."**

* * *

Beowulf's POV

* * *

(The Next Day)

"That was unacceptable!" ranted Weiss on the airship to Beacon as she glares holes into Beowulf. "Not only did you forget to retrieve the dust I asked you do get but you also came back drunk!" The young heiress continued ranting with Akela barking ever so often joining in berating Beowulf.

"Listen, Princess," Beowulf interrupted trying to defend himself, "I wasn't that drunk."

Weiss gave him a shocked stare not believing the words that Beowulf just said, "Care to repeat that Skiraza?" she asked with a sickly sweet smile that promised great pain for Beowulf if he answered wrong.

To bad for Beowulf he didn't notice it, "I said," he clarified slowly "I... wasn't ... that ... drunk."

Weiss exploded "You weren't that drunk! You weren't that drunk." she repeated getting louder as he continued talking, "I'll show you drunk! You Brute!" Weiss continued ranting for another minute ignoring the strange stares the couple was receiving.

"Weiss." Beowulf called trying to calm down the enraged heiress, "Weiss." he called again, "Weiss! People are watching." he informed Weiss who finally stopped her rant.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon." a hologram Glynda popped up calming Weiss down as she listened attentively to the Huntress.

'Thank the Gods' Beowulf sighed in relief happy that the conversation was over.

"Don't think this is over." Weiss stated to Beowulf after hologram Glynda stopped talking, "We're are going continue this conversation in private later, where you are going to turn in all of your booze to me."

"Oh yeah," Beowulf challenged not liking the idea of giving up his beloved fire whiskey, "what happens if I don't?"

"Then I will freeze you to the ground and properly dispose of it in front of you," Weiss stated laughing manically in her mind as a look of horror appears on Beowulf's face.

"You wouldn't," Beowulf asked calling Weiss' bluff.

Weiss gives Beowulf a confident look enjoying the small moment of power she currently possed over Beowulf, "Try me." she slowly replied staring at Beowulf's heterochromatic eyes.

"Fine." Beowulf relented staring away from her ignoring Weiss' victory cry. "Why do you care so much if I drink?" he asked as they both exit the Airship passing

"It's a nasty habit," she answered cryptically as she walked away to direct her personal valets that were handling her luggage. "Do you want me to send one of them to go get your stuff?"

Beowulf shock his head, "Naw, I'm good." he replied not trusting an Atlesian to handle his bags, "I'll get my own luggage you go ahead I'll meet on the way. Come on Akela."

Akela gave Beowulf a blank stare before following Weiss.

'Mangy Mutt' Beowulf thought as he saw his partner for two years leave him for a pretty girl. "Traitor!" he yells out not seeing both Akela's and Weiss' smug looks

* * *

Beowulf quickly made his way towards were all the students luggage was placed quickly finding his stuff he walks over to it picking up his backpack and duffle bag before reaching towards a Guitar case before stopping getting flashbacks of his Brother playing on it.

A boy dressed in what appears to be armor with dark orange hair yanks the case laughing at him, "It seems we got a musician here." the boy arrogantly stated as he examines the case.

Beowulf dropped his duffle bag as he stared at the ground with a clenched fist his sole green eye flashing back in forth from emerald green to blood red as he tries to hold in his anger. "Listen." Beowulf drawled his voice towards the boy.

"Cardin." the boy cut in.

"Listen, Cardin, that's not yours," Beowulf stated

"Oh yeah, so your..." Cardin drawled as he looked at the name engraved on the case. "Bjorn?" he questioned, "What a dumbass name. You know what Bjorn, I think I might keep this."

Beowulf looked up at Cardin with his now blood red eye as lightning starts to gather around him, "It would be wise if you didn't." the warrior warned in a low silent voice barely containing his anger.

Cardin sneered not enjoying the fact that someone was telling him what to do, "Or what?"

Beowulf slowly moved his eyes to meet Cardin's own, which instantly sent chills down the boy's spine. "Or Beacon will be without one of its students." Beowulf finished glaring at the now frightened Cardin.

Not wanting to test this scary man in front of him Cardin quickly placed the guitar case down and walked away as fast as he could.

Seeing that Cardin was gone Beowulf gingerly picked up the guitar case as he rubbed his fingers through the name, 'I'm sorry Bjorn,' the young warrior thought as he started getting flashes of the last time he saw his brother, 'this should have been you.'

* * *

Weiss POV's

* * *

Weiss was upset some little girl earlier not only knocked over their luggage but she also blew them up 'How dare that peasant treats me like that.' Weiss thought as she and Akela made their way to the auditorium.

"So what's your problem," Beowulf asked showing up right behind her as they enter the auditorium.

"Someone knocked over my stuff and Blew me up."

"Well, that explains the explosion I heard earlier." Beowulf calmly responded.

"That's it? That's all you come up with," Weiss asked offended by Beowulf's calm response, "Here I am telling you how someone tried to kill me and all you can say is 'that makes sense'."

Akela barked at Beowulf causing him to look at Weiss amused "Oh, and it was her fault too?" Beowulf asked Akela receiving a nod from the wolf.

"It wasn't my fault." Weiss lamely defended, as she sees the girl that blew her up, "That's her right there." she tells Beowulf as she sneaked behind him.

"... And I felt really, really bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me." the girl that exploded Weiss whined as she told her blonde sister what happened.

"You!" Weiss yelled surprising the girl forcing her to jump into her sister's arms.

'Poor Ruby' Beowulf thought as he saw the somewhat comedic scene in front of him before he turns towards Ruby's blonde sister 'This must be Yang.'

"Oh God, it's happening again!" Ruby frightfully yelled in her sister's arms.

"Your lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff."

"Oh my god, you really exploded," Yang stated in disbelief surprised that the crazy story Ruby told her wasn't fake.

"It was an accident," Ruby told yang before repeating it to Weiss.

Weiss flashes a Dust for Dummies pamphlet in Ruby's face "What's this?" Ruby asked not knowing what Weiss meant by showing her the pamphlet.

Weiss began to recite the Schnee Dust Company disclosure from memory at a fast pace, surprising everyone.

"Uhhh..." Ruby drawled not understanding what Weiss was sating.

"You really want to start making it up to me?" Weiss asked getting a nod from Ruby, "Read this and don't ever speak to me again." she finished harshly handing ruby the pamphlet.

"Isn't that a little harsh Princess?" Beowulf asked finally making his presence known.

"Beowulf!" Ruby exclaimed joyfully as she hugged him, "Your here. I thought you were in trouble with Ozpin cause of me."

Beowulf affectionately messed up the girls head, "Don't worry Red. Ozpin just wanted to ask about my Dad," Beowulf stated calming Ruby down, "Him and Oz go way back."

"Um how do you know her Brute," Weiss asked Beowulf.

"I'm going to agree with Ice Queen over here," Yang asked as she gave Beowulf a sultry look enjoying the warrior's figure, "How did you meet this handsome man? Does my little sister have a crush." Yang teases Ruby as Ruby quickly let go of Beowulf.

"I don't have a crush on him Yang," Ruby denied, "He's the one that saved my life last night."

"Oh," Yang stated as she started getting a little too close to Beowulf in Weiss' opinion, "Then it seems I'm going to have to thank him properly." Yang teased ignoring Weiss' glare.

"I'm sorry but I'm engaged," Beowulf stated showing Yang his right ring finger, which was the Hi'landar Rune's meaning honor and loyalty with the initials W.S in the middle.

Yang stepped back not wanting to steal another girls man "Sorry about that." She apologized

Beowulf gave her a shrug "Not a problem."

"Yes, now that we met Dolt and little miss Bimbo here its time to go. Let's go, Beowulf." Weiss stated as she grabbed Beowulf's arm trying to leave.

"Wait!" Ruby called out stopping Weiss from leaving, "We started off on the wrong foot, let's start over." Ruby cleared her throat, "Hello, Weiss." she stated as she offered her hand to her, "I'm Ruby, want to hang out? We could go shopping for school supplies."

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like tall blonde, and scraggly over there," Weiss stated sarcastically as she pointed to a blonde boy in a hoodie-wearing armor drawing his attention. "Or Brute over here." Weiss finished pointing at Beowulf.

"Oh wow really?" Ruby questioned hopefully not catching Weiss' sarcasm.

Weiss gave the naive a blank stare, "No."

"Ahem..." Ozpin came on the stage drawing all the students attention as he begins his speech. "I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you're finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." Ozpin stated starting to encourage those who were listening, "But I look among you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Oz finished as he walked away replaced with Glynda.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"Ha," Beowulf laughed, "classic Ozpin."

"He seemed kind of off," Yang stated ignoring Beowulf's outburst.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby agreed.

The Blonde boy Weiss pointed at earlier came up to her, "You know I'm a natural blonde." he claimed to try to impress her.

Weiss rolled her eyes before grabbing Beowulf, "Come on Beowulf lets go."

"It was nice to meet you, Yang," Beowulf stated as he left with Akela shortly behind him.

"Nice to meet you too... Wait I never told you my name." Yang asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked at him inquisitively.

"Um... your sister said your name earlier." Beowulf lied not wanting to tell Yang the truth just yet.

* * *

Beowulf's POV

* * *

Beowulf was laying down on Akela using him as a pillow while he read, to sleep Beowulf was wearing shorts and a simple black muscle shirt revealing the long intricate wolf tattoo on his left arm with the Clan Skiraza Wolf emblem.

"What are you reading?" Weiss asked as she laid down next to him petting Akela, Weiss was wearing a simple white sleeping gown with her hair down.

"You're not surprised I can read?" Beowulf asked sarcastically as he continued reading the book.

"Answer the question Skiraza," Weiss commanded annoyed with Beowulf's sass.

Beowulf gave a long sigh as he closed his book showing her the Cover which had the Hi'landar symbol and some words in highlic. "The Hi'landar art of war," Beowulf answered, "A book about the tactics, culture, martial arts', history, weapons, and all around knowledge on combat."

"Sounds interesting," Weiss answered genuinely, "Do you think I could read it?"

"I think I might have a copy in English," Beowulf replied as he started to read again.

"Beowulf."

"Yes, Princess." Beowulf sighed as he put away his book knowing that he was going to be questioned a lot.

"What's with the tattoo on your arm," Weiss asked pointing at his tattoo.

"Well you see this snarling wolfs head," Beowulf asked as he pointed towards the wolf on his shoulder, " That was the first tattoo, its the clan Skiraza symbol. Every Hi'landar child is given one once they begin their combat training. If they're from a clan they get their clans emblem if their not they receive the Hi'landar symbol."

"When did you get yours," Weiss questioned captivated by Beowulf's interesting culture.

"I was six." was his simple answer.

"Really that young?" Weiss questioned surprised at how young Beowulf was when he started training, she started training with her sister Winter when she was ten. "What about the rest of it?"

"The rest of the tattoo represents the fight's I've been in my victories, my loses. Every single line has its meaning." Beowulf answered nostalgically remembering the good times, "Like these few lines represent when my Warband completed the final test to graduate combat school the Last of the Mokartan."

"Mokartan?" Weiss asked confused.

"The Last of the Mokartan is a ten mile run with your Warband through hostile terrain fighting all of your instructors it is meant to represent the heroic sacrifice of three Mokartan clansmen that died to save our people ending their bloodline forever," Beowulf answered proudly at the heroic deeds of his people.

"I see," replied as she examined all the detail in Beowulfs tattoo, she notices his necklace hidden in his shirt reaching over to see it. Out of reflex, Beowulf catches her arm stopping it from getting any closer to him. "I just want to see your necklace." Weiss calmly asks as Beowulf lets go of her pulling it out revealing it to be a silver wolfs fang with a gold band on top and some runes engraved in it. "What is it."

"It is the last thing my father gave me before he died."

Weiss stared at Beowulf as surprised "You're adopted," she questioned softly already putting it together. Beowulf gave her a slow nod as he stared at his prized possession. "What's the story behind this one?"

"My father one this during a combat tournment was he won first place proving he was the greatest warrior in all of Bata'le becoming Fenrir, meaning Champion in Highlic. He said it was the second best day of his life, after my birth." Beowulf softly replied as Weiss gave him a gentle smile."You see these three symbols the one on the right means Honor, the one on the left means strength, while the middle one means victory."

Weiss gave Beowulf a gentle smile as she gave his hand a comforting squeeze surprising both Beowulf and herself. "He sounds like a wonderful father."

"He was. I entered that same tournament as soon as I was old enough to compete becoming the youngest Fenrir in a long time..." The moment is ruined by some commotion that was happening on the other side.

Weiss gets up as she heads towards the noise, "Excuse me for a moment while I go silence them."

"Hey, Weiss!" Beowulf calls out stopping her.

"Yes, Beowulf." She questioned.

"..." Beowulf wanted to express his gratitude towards the girl for comforting in his moment of weakness, he wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, "Good night." He stated as he cursed his cowardice.

"Good night Beowulf." Weiss answered sounding almost disapointed.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hope you liked this Chapter Review.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, the ones who do are Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. **

**What I do own is all of my OC's that will appear.**

** So without further delay... Sit back relax and enjoy the stories**

People Talking - "This is unacceptable!"

People Thinking - 'Sucks to be him.'

Speaking Another Language/Translation - "_Ta'se nios fear'ra basna bheith" **(It is better to die than to live a coward)**_

Radio/Scroll talking - **"This is Alpha-098 to Wolf den over."**

Dream/ Flash Back - _War is hell_

* * *

Beowulf's POV

* * *

_Beowulf wearing the standard HDF Battle Dress Uniform, gazed at the dead body of an eight-year-old girl. He had seen so many similar sights lately that Beowulf couldn't even muster up the feeling of anger anymore like how he did when his brother died, only weariness and sadness._

_The squelching of approaching footsteps drew his attention from the body away from the body to his commanding officer a beautiful red-headed girl with ocean blues eyes showing the same weariness as Beowulf. "Anything Sargent?" she whispered._

_Beowulf shook his head, "All dead Leuitenant," he reported solemnly, "We were too late." Beowulf hugged the Lieutenant in a lovers embrace trying to comfort her._

_The Lieutenant sighed in recognition knowing that her second in command was hurting more then she was, "Alright, get the men to gather the dead, we might as well give these poor people a decent send-off." _

_Beowulf nodded as he turned and jogged off, his boots squelching through the mixture of blood and gore that dotted the streets of the small village. His company of Warriors along with a small detachment of Berserker Commando's had been sent to reinforce a village on the outskirts of Bata'le from the encroaching Atlesian forces._

_There was nothing reinforce but bodies and ruins. The war itself has lasted three months starting with the battle of Thunderhead Pass, a small outpost where he was last stationed with his brother and squad. Although the war has only lasted a short time the casualty rate was already quite high on both sides. Beowulf took great pleasure in the fact that they gave as much as they took._

_A shrill whistling was heard which was quickly followed by an explosion on the far side of the village, followed by another, and another, and another. They were under attack, wasting no time Beowulf started organizing his troops into a defensive line as the first crisp white soldiers showed up in the horizon a distance away._

_Then unexpectedly the world turned black as he heard the sound of an explosion only meters away from his position ringing in his ears the only other sounds he hears was the sound of fighting and the cries of his Lieutenant_

* * *

Beowulf shot up from the ground surprising Akela, his knife striker in hand as sweat runs down his face taking controlled and measured breaths to control his panicked breath. He slowly lowered his raised arm and relaxed the crushing grip on his knife. Akela walks up to Beowulf and starts rubbing himself across his legs trying to calm his owner down. "I

Letting out a low sigh, Beowulf listened to his pounding heartbeat begin to lower and return to normal. Petting Akela softly he looks around seeing the sleeping students as he checks the clock, 3:38. "It happened again didn't it?" Beowulf questioned as he changed into his HDF Fatigues. "It's worse when I sleep inside." he thought aloud as he walked to a nearby window walking over all the sleeping bodies of his fellow students.

Night terrors were a common thing among for Hi'landar warriors, there were thing's that they saw and did that would haunt them for the rest of their days, and Beowulf was no exception.

Beowulf closed his eyes and let the cool breeze flow through his hair, the feeling brought a frown to his face as he thought of the memory that has remained at the forefront of his mind.

The Battle of Hurstwic, although a minor battle in the grand scheme of things, it was still terrible. The town consisted of 1000 civilians, and they were wiped out before the battle, which was what his company of 2000 warriors and 25 Berserkers came across. Over four times that number attacked them and although the battle was won, only him and ten other Berserkers survived. He was given a battlefield commission to Lieutenant and awarded the Hikera Wolf eyes one of the highest awards a Hi'landar can achieve offering him a spot in the Berserkers, the best of the best, seeing how he alone killed 5000 Atlas soldiers, but he didn't feel worthy of that great honor.

Over 8000 people died for a village he didn't even know existed until he got their, including his Warband the group of warriors he has trained with his whole life, he lost them shortly after he lost his brother. And now he couldn't forget it.

Another glance at the clock reveals that only five minutes have passed, letting out a frustrated grunt Beowulf gets up and walks out with Akela to train, unaware of the light blue eyes watching him.

* * *

After almost six hours of intense training Beowulf decided to stop and get dressed for initiation which was in ten minutes, he silently reaches his locker next to Weiss getting dressed listening to the conversation she was having with some red-headed girl.

"So Pyrrha," Weiss asked trying to convince the girl to join her team, "have you given any thought on whose team you would like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to reunite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself."

"Hmm... I'm not quite sure." Pyrrha answeres awkwardly "I was planning to let the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha explained much to Weiss' dislike.

"I was thinking we can be on a team together with a friend of mine." she offers innocently hoping Pyrrha will say yes.

"That sounds grand." Pyrrha lied not really wanting to be on a team with the heiress due to the heiress only wanting her for her fame.

"Great!" Weiss exclaims cheerfully as she begins to monologue maniacally in her head 'This will be perfect, the smartest girl in class together with the two strongest people in class!" Weiss thought, knowing that Beowulf was truly skilled if he could easily blow through the white fang grunts, "Together we will be unstoppable, I can see it now: Well be popular, we'll be celebrities, well get perfect grades," she thought, rubbing her hands together like she was plotting world domination, "At least Pyrrha and I will." Weiss corrected think about Beowulf. "Nothing can come between us now!"

Beowulf watched the whole scene amused watching as poor Pyrrha stood there awkwardly trying to get Weiss' attention, he almost lost it when the blonde boy from yesterday showed up interrupting Weiss from her monologuing.

"You know what else is great?" the boy questioned confidently giving Weiss his most suave look, "Me Jaune Arc nice to meet you."

"You again!" Weiss exclaimed not falling for his not so smooth moves.

Unlike Weiss, Pyrrha due to having almost no social experience did, "Nice to meet you Jaune." She responded politely only to get shoved out of the way by Jaune so he could talk to Weiss.

"Yeah, Yeah." he states dismissively, "Couldn't help but notice your fondness of me the other day," he says as he starts showing off what little muscle he has.

Weiss face palms her face annoyed with the blondes lame flirting, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Don't worry no need to be embarrassed!" Jaune states not catching the girls annoyance, "So, been hearin' rumors about teams, I was thinking you and me would make a good one. What do you say?"

Weiss turns Beowulf how just finished getting ready silently begging him to save her only to receive an unsympathetic chuckle, Beowulf was greatly amused at the heiress suffering the lame blonde kids' poor attempts at flirting.

"Actually," Pyrrha interrupted trying to get Jaune's attention on her, "I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-"

"You don't say," Jaune interrupts as he slides over to Pyrrha, "Well hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team."

Not wanting Jaune to steal her desired teammate Weiss quickly runs between them separating the two, "Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" she asked as she gestures to Pyrrha.

Jaune makes gogo eyes at Weiss looking at here entranced by her beauty, "Not in the slightest Snow Angel," Jaune complement her focusing in her.

"Ha, Snow Angel more like Ice Devil." Beowulf laughs ignoring Weiss's annoyed glare as she brings back her attention to Jaune.

"This is Pyrrha," She informed annoyed that Jaune didn't know her.

"Hello again!" Pyrrha exclaims joyfully.

"Pyrrha graduated at the top of her class at Sanctum," Weiss explained thinking that it was enough to make Jaune go away.

Jaune gave Weiss a shrug, "Never heard of it." he answered honestly as Pyrrha gets more and more excited about the Boy in front of her.

"Ah!" Weiss exclaimed surprised at the blonde Duffus in front of her, "She's won the Mistrial Regional tournament four years in a row... a new record."

That information caught Beowulfs attention as he studies Pyrrha noticing her well-developed muscles and her armor, 'She might prove a worthy challenge.' Beowulf thought as he continued watching the show.

"The what." the Blonde boy asks still having any clue what Weiss was talking about.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmellow flakes box!" She yells having enough of this stupidity.

Surprisingly enough that was the one thing that got through to the poor blonde as he lets out an excited gasp, "That's you? They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

"Yeah, it was pretty cool." Pyrrha said bashfully happy with the attention she was receiving from the Blonde, "Sadly the cereal isn't very good for you."

"So after hearing all this do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?" Weiss asked grabbing Jaunes attention again much to Pyrrha's annoyance.

"I guess not..." Jaune answered with his head down discouraged, "Sorry."

"Actually Jaune, I think you'll make a great leader." Pyrrha encouraged not wanting Jaune to be upset.

Hearing Pyrrha's encouragement Jaune perks up "D'oh Stop it." he states happily enjoying the champions praise.

"Seriously please stop it." Weiss intervened, "This kind of behavior shouldn't be encouraged."

Jaune with his swagger back gets close to Weiss leaning in close to her now starting to annoy Beowulf, slightly, he still found the scene quite entertaining and welcomed the distraction. "Sound like Pyrrha's on board for team Jaune. Spots are filling up fast quick, now I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings. Find a place for you. What do you say?"

"Oh, you got any room for me." Asked only to be ignored by Jaune and glared at by Weiss her promising him intense pain.

"Alright, that's a bit to close." Weiss exclaimed as she backed up from the lovesick blond, "A little help please, Beowulf!?" only to receive no response from the warrior, "Pyrrha!?"

Pyrrha thinking fast quickly throws her spear at Jaune pinning him to the lockers, "I'm sorry." she apologized only wanting to help the girl.

The intercom in the locker buzzed on as Glynda's voice went through **"Will all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliffs for initiation? Again all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." **

Weiss seeing her chance to escape quickly grabbing Beowulf and dragging him to the cliffs as she berates him, "Why did you help me back there, aren't you supposed to protect me from other men!?" She questioned enraged with Beowulfs inactivity in the locker room.

"Oh I'm sorry Princess," Beowulf replied sarcastically "I didn't really see that string bean as a threat. You clearly weren't attracted to him so I didn't really seem the need to intervene when you were clearly handling it."

Weiss gave Beowulf a stink eye before walking away to him annoyed "Some times I just want to Kill you!" she yells as she walks to her platform.

"Yeah well, the feeling is mutual!" Beowulf yells back.

* * *

**Authors Note: Review**


End file.
